In modern electronic systems such as computers and other data handling devices, processing rate (the inverse of time to add, subtract, multiply, divide, etc., two numbers) is of great importance. Processing rate is inversely proportional to transition time, i.e., the time it takes an electronic element to switch between “ON”and “OFF”. Even though transition times have decreased to sub-nanosecond figures, with a resultant potential increase in processing rates, the speed with which electronic signals propagate along conductors is fixed by the velocity of light. Thus, physical distances separating circuit elements become increasingly significant, with respect to time, for a signal to go from one point to another in a circuit. Reducing this distance by one-half can, in certain circumstances, actually have the effect of nearly doubling system processing rate.
Thus, processing rates of advanced electronic systems can be limited by sheer physical separation, such as the distances between:
1. distinct passive and active circuit elements, e.g. capacitors, inductors, resistors, semiconductors, etc.;
2. separated functional groups of circuit elements on PC boards; and
3. separated distinct PC boards.
The first of these distances has been reduced by reducing the physical sizes and power requirements of individual circuit elements, and by crowding thousands of such elements of microscopic dimensions on a single IC chip. This solution has become so well known in the art that examples need not be provided.
The second of these distances has been reduced by mounting many IC chips on a single PC board, so arranged that the physical separation between related chips is as small as possible, thus achieving the maximum possible processing rate—or minimum possible processing time—for that association of chips. Again, most modern electronic equipment incorporates this structure, has become well-known in the art, and need not be illustrated here.
Reducing the third of these distances is central to the novelty of the present invention.
Existing solutions to this third problem reduce processing time by packing separated PC boards as tightly together as possible, and typically use sophisticated cooling arrangements to compensate for the heat-buildup caused by the closer physical relationships of the heat-generating elements themselves. Typical of these existing solutions are the following references, all of which are U.S. patents and all of which fall under one or more of the following structures:                1. ‘star’ or ‘asterisk’ connection;        2. female connector structures;        3. interconnecting of flat cables; and        4. radial arrangement of PC boards.        